


Rapture

by Niki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Herecy, space nun order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki
Summary: "Demon is such an ugly word. My family always says it's just because we descent from Lilith instead of Eve.""And that's better?"“Well, it's all a matter of degree, isn't it?”





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexandria (heartfullofelves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/gifts).



> I hope this isn't too fluffy for you... but apparently I cannot write PWP no matter how hard I try. Still, I had fun with this, and I hope you can enjoy it!

”Demon is such an ugly word,” the being shaped like a woman said, smirking while she lay on the narrow bed. Her hair was red this time, but the mischief in her yellowish brown eyes was ever the same. 

”What would you use then?” Rreallyn asked, sitting on the hard metal chair by the simple desk, the only furniture in her tiny room.

“Well, my family always says we're like this because we descent from Lilith instead of Eve.”

“And that's better?”

“Well, it's all a matter of degree, isn't it?”

“I'll tell that to my priest in my next confession, shall I?”

The redhead laughed at that. “What do you tell him now?”

“That I have disturbing dreams.”

She laughed again, the sound of tinkling bells and pure joy, and always, always, inhuman.

*

It started in dreams. The woman always looked the same, no matter what she wore – or didn't wear – she always had the same laughing eyes, same slender limbs, and she gave her incredible pleasure, and no amount of praying could make them go away. Rreallyn tried not sleeping but when she finally succumbed, she slept deeper than ever, and her touch felt more real than ever before.

It went on for weeks, maybe even months, and then one night she opened her eyes and there she was. The woman from her dreams, as real as anything, in her small room, by her narrow, hard bed.

Her door did not have a lock, true, but the Convent of the Lunar Order was well guarded. It was the only building on the small moon, and even reaching it was difficult with the only space port hard to find and easy to defend. And Rreallyn would know if she was a postulant, there were only ever a handful at a time. 

“How did you get here?” she asked, sitting up, clutching her thin blanket to her nightgown glad chest.

“You called for me,” the woman said, smiling, her voice melodious like a hymn.

“I... what?”

“Your passion shines like a beacon to me.”

“The dreams... that was you?” After all, there were creatures of all kinds in God's universe, and few of its planets had been explored. She may look human, but there was something... different about her. 

The woman stopped smiling and shook her head. “You cannot say 'yes' in dreams, and I will never take anyone without their enthusiastic consent.”

Take. But she knew of the dreams, knew of their content...

“But did you watch?” Rreallyn asked, not knowing where her courage came from.

Now the smile was back, slow and sensuous. “Of course.”

*

When the dreams first started, Rreallyn was ashamed and frightened as to what they meant. She prayed harder than ever, even though that made her feel ashamed as well – she was supposed to pray for the good of others, not for her own selfish needs. 

She spoke of them in confession only after they started to affect her sleep. The priest coughed a little before absolving her, but also beseeched her to see the healer in charge. 

She prescribed a sleeping draft, but that only made the dreams even more vivid, and harder to shake when awake. 

And... she didn't hate the dreams. She feared the things they made her feel, the flashbacks during the day, but she did not want to forget them either. She had never felt more alive than in those dreams, more herself. 

Taking her vows, becoming a nun, she had vowed to leave her self behind, to live for God and other people... but had she known this was all she could be and feel, would the decision have been so easy? After all, there were other ways of honouring God, like the lay sisters that were in touch with the outer world for the Order, who could even serve God by marrying and producing children to serve in their turn. 

* 

“When I first saw you, I thought you were an angel.”

“Maybe I am! Your own personal angel.”

*

“I am a creature of passion,” Eisheth said, “and I'm drawn to passion. Your flame burned bright enough to call me from another side of the galaxy to you.”

“I have no passion except for God,” the words sound thin, but she has to say it, has to cling to her conviction.

“It wasn't your god who you were kissing last night.”

“That was taken from me without my say-so.”

“Was it? Your brain made it happen. You may blame me for anything we do in this room together but never blame me for what happens in your mind.” She sounded almost upset, and Rreallyn found compelled to believe her for that. 

“And what do you plan to do that would make me blame you?” she asked.

“Ask you to kiss me.”

*

Rreallyn didn't know if she was an alien, an angel, a demon – or just a daughter of Lilith, and shouldn't that have been enough to repulse her? She was not human, not quite, there was always something that made it clear.

But she was also beauty, and softness, and fire, and during those nightly hours, she seemed to exist only for her.

*

Eisheth never made a move to actively, bodily, seduce her. But she was there, listening to her doubts and worries, her petty concerns over her duties and fellow order members, her doubts and hopes for the postulants.

She was like a friend. A friend who visited her in the middle of the night when everyone else was asleep, and whom no one else could ever see.

But she listened to her worries, and never laughed at her for her doubts. She helped her dress her torn palms and knees when the rough metal of their church injured her in prolonged prayer. She never made her feel removed from God.

She really was like her own Guardian Angel.

Except for the dreams. 

*

How do you seduce a nun? With kindness.

* 

The first time Rreallyn kissed her was when Eisheth shared her own worries, her own concerns and woes. She did not have a good relationship with her mother or sisters, disagreeing over the way they used their gifts, and she worried of ever becoming them. She apologised for the overt flirtations and the provocative statements, and she sounded so sincere Rreallyn leaned closer, and brought their lips together for the first time.

Eisheth said, “Oh,” and kissed her back, sweetly, softly, like a touch of petal to her lips, and it felt like a blessing. 

The next kiss was nothing like it, deep and hungry and full of the passion Rreallyn had denied having.

“Be very sure,” Eisheth said, tilting them both towards the narrow bed. “I will not be a regret.”

How could Rreallyn be sure of anything right now? But she was, she was, she had vowed to never let a human man touch her, and felt human woman was probably indicated as well. But Eisheth was more angel than human, an otherworldly being that helped her be a kinder person, helped her with her worries and injuries, and how could this be wrong? Eisheth was a creature of passion, what ever she was, and this was how she fed, and Rreallyn knew by now that she would never take without permission.

“I am sure,” she said, and smiled, and let eager hands divest her of her habit.

*

Tongue, tongue, tongue in places she hadn't know tongues could go. There was no room for real innocence anywhere, the world full of images and stories of passion and betrayal, and she had had a normal childhood, normal youth, outside the gates. She had never tried any of it herself, but people talk, even within the walls of the convent, the sisters with more worldly backgrounds sometimes whispered their secrets in the dark.

But she had never _known_ , never felt any of this, in the visceral level, and she had to bite down on her fist to keep from moaning, shouting, giving them away.

Tongue, wicked and knowledgeable, taking her apart and showing her places in her own body she had never considered. Fingers, caressing, scratching, probing, kneading, giving pleasure in ways she had not known possible, even in her dreams. 

Lips, on her lips, on her neck, sucking on her fingers, her nipples, her stomach, until every inch of her had been possessed.

Cool and smooth skin against hers, white as starlight in the darkness of her room, cream and ice against her darker complexion. Inhumanly clear and smooth, like running fingers over glass, but so sensitive, arching towards her inexpert, learning fingers. 

So generous in pleasure, so open to any reciprocation.

The rapture of prayer, the feeling of togetherness of a Mass, the glory of the God's creation, all within a pair of arms.

How could anything that felt so _holy_ be wrong?

*

Being that she was not human, Eisheth did not behave like a human. She was kind, and even caring, and never touched Rreallyn in a way she didn't like, or didn't learn to like – everything was too new for her to know before trying. 

She was sensuous and passionate and aroused the flames of passion in her as well, but also the kinds of tender feelings she could never herself possess. So Rreallyn never spoke of love, or caring.

And interestingly, she never felt distracted by her or the dreams anymore. Her daily duties were easy to bear when she had been well satisfied the previous night, and knew the next time would always come. Her body felt more sensitive under her coarse habit, but even that only served as a reminder of all that she had these days, of the night before, and the one to follow. It was easier to be kind to tiresome people when she knew she had someone to talk to about how they tried her patience, it was easier to pour love into prayer when she was so filled with it all the time. 

And because she had given her life for service, she couldn't begrudge the fact Eisheth would never settle down with her. After all, Rreallyn was taken too, and despite this small bending of rules she would never forsake her vows.

And her own special angel had to be God's creation, right? So she would appreciate this gift God had sent her, for as long as she was allowed to keep her, and accept this new passionate side of herself, if only for a short time. 

*

“Why are smiling at me like that?” Eisheth asked. “All serene-like.”

“Maybe you make me happy.”

“Well, maybe you make me happy too. But I'd really appreciate it if you had a bigger bed.”


End file.
